All In The Family
by TeamAlice21
Summary: The Goddfather Twilight Style. Please R&R. Rated M for later chapters. Included the whole cullen family, and the wolf pack.


AN: I have always liked Mafia movies. Scareface and Godfather for example. this is my rendition Twilight style.

Aro's pov:

"MARCUS, CAIUS MY OFFICE NOW!!!"

I threw each of them two folders "what is this?" They said in unison. I glared at them and said "This is a mob war about to explode on the streets of seattle, The Cullens and the Quiliute's." I explaind to them "The Cullens Boss is Carlisle Cullen. His Son Edward and Daughter Alice. Alice is married to Enforcer Jasper. Edward's body guard Emmitt is seeing a waitress by the name Rosalie Hale" Marcus turned his head and said "Rosalie?...Why does that sound familure?" I shook my head and said "She is our informant IDIOT!, The Quiliute Boss is Billy black and his son Jacob Black. Jacob is always protected by three men. Seth, Quil and Embry But watch out for a man they refer to as Sam, he is their assassin" Caius replied "Do we have anyone on the inside of the Quilute's? I looked through the file "Yes he wants to be known as Jared"

Edward pov:

I walked down a dirt road that I have walked too many times in the past five years. I stopped at Tanya's Grave and fell to my knee's "I miss you!" I started to cry. I sat there for what felt like hours "We have to go boss" Someone said from behind me. "In a minute EMMIT!" I screamed.  
"Alice is waiting and you know how she gets" He replied in his same calm voice. "FINE!" I said as I got up to follow him.

I walked into Ramereos looking for my sister. I saw Ramero berating a stranger. I smiled and thinking wow she is dazziling. She looked at me and saw me staring. She had a blush that was adorable. "Edward stop staring your going to scare her!" Alice said as she elbowed me in the side. I went and sat down with my sister "So what did you want to see me about Alice?" I searched the room for the beautiful stranger and noticed her walking my way. I quickly turned to look at alice again and she closed her eyes. I looked around too see what brought on this reaction and saw a coffee cup fly by my head coffee spilling in my lap. I looked up and saw the woman had her hands on my heart. The look of shock on her face. I looked down and smiled but she looked terrified as she started apologizing "Oh My God, MR CULLEN I AM SO- I DIDN'T- Oh God" she started crying and then I heard ramero shouting. "MS SWAN KITCHEN NOW!!!" I looked at Alice and she mumbled "poor girl" I asked her "Who was that? She shrugged her shoulders and she yelled "ROSE" Rosalie came running "Yea ali what can I get you?" She replied when she made it to our table. "Do you know that women that spilled coffee on my brother?" she laughed but is was more for pitty than humor "That is my best friend Bella" her face was worried now "She just came out of an abusive relationship and she is trying so hard, but she is just so accident prone" I got up and I walked to the kitchen and could hear Ramero screaming at Bella "RAMERO!" I shouted to make him stop screaming at the poor girl. They both looked at me. Bella was crying. Ramero said somthing to her then walked over to me. I looked at him "Now Ramero I want you to take it easy on her, that was an accident and you will not fire her do you understand me?" he acutally looked frightend "y-y-yes sir" He replied. "Now leave, I want to talk to her" I walked over to her seeing she had her eyes closed and she was crying. I took my thumb up and wiped her tears away. She opened her eyes and was scared again, she started to speak, but I put my finger on her lips. "Calm down its ok. That was an accident, down't worry it's going to be fine" I raised my hand to push her hair behind her ear. She duckeed her head and closed her eyes really tight. I put my finger under her chin. "Hey open your eyes, I'm not going to hurt-" I saw that her eye was black. I touched the bruise next to her eye gently. "Who did this to you?" I asked her. She looked up quickly "Nobody I fell". I put my hands on her face and forced her to look at me "He won't hurt you anymore, I will make sure of it" I said pulling her to my chest hugging her. I took her hand and said "let me introduce you to my sister, you will love her" I lead her out of the kitchen and saw Alice smiling. I looked back at Bella who was frozen in place. "Whats wronge" I asked her as I looked at what she saw. I saw a tall Native American man in a suit flanked by two men. "W-what are you doing here Jake?" She was scared again. He just looked at her and smiled. "Did you really think you could run from me bella". I stepped infront of Bella blocking her from the man. "My name is Edward Cullen, I don't think I have had the pleasure" I said holding out my hand. "Get out of my fuckin way pretty boy" He replied with acid in his voice. I smiled as I saw alice reach for her gun "I think that you should leave while you still can" I replied in an even voice. He didn't move, only looking to Bella still behind my back. "Get in the fucking car now" He screamed. She started to walk forward but I stopped her. I leaned down to whisper to her "Remember what I said in the kitchen, trust me please". Jacob yelled "SETH". An older gentlemen walked in followed by a younger man. Belle Screamed "DADDY!". I looked at Vince over in the corner and nodded. He kicked the older gentlemen out of the way and put a bullet in Seths temple. At the same moment Emmitt and Alice put a bullet in the temple of the men that stood behind Jacob. I walked forward and said "Now, you have one more chance. Leave while you still can" He looked at Bella and said "This is not over" I looked from bella and then back to Jacob "You gave her the black eye". I looked over at jasper and nodded. Jasper had Jacobs arms behind his back before he could protest. I walked over to him bringing my face close to his. "If you ever contact Bella again, if you even look at her again, I will make you wish you were never born. Do You understand me? I stepped back, cocked my arm swung breaking his nose. I looked up at Jasper "Take this trash out of here and clean this place up" I turned as Bella threw her arms around my neck and kept repeating "thank you, thank you".

EN: I wrote this as a oneshot. If I get enough reviews I will write more chapters. 


End file.
